percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:HunterofArtemis12
Welcome to HunterofArtemis12's Talk Page! Feel free to leave a message. This is Hunta's Talk Page Rules 1) Put all your comments at the bottom not the top, or I will not reply 2) Sign all your comments using four ~~ ~~ or the signature button. Again if you don't, I will not reply! 3) Spam will not be tolerated ' Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Welcome to the Wiki! [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts]] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 00:33, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha, thanks! And I'll check it out sometime! :) I'm a bity busy atm with plotting my own story, but I shall definitely check it out! My future husband will not be killed by Yogi. 00:38, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I didn't really add or remove anything in your story. All I did was fix a few spelling mistakes (seen here). [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:07, February 19, 2013 (UTC) wowwwww ur watching me!!!!!!!!!!!01:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC)01:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC)01:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC)sibby So sorry. My homework ended up taking longer than I expected so I'll have to work on Lockdown II tomorrow during school. It will get done though. Promise. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 05:47, February 25, 2013 (UTC) percabeth<3 02:25, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I understand. I'll take care of it ASAP. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 03:20, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Y'know what. Go ahead. You're the leader of the collab, after all. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 04:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Please don't leave the wiki! I am a Warrior. 01:34, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Lol yeah. You are right. I'll edit more over the next few days. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Son Of Wisdom']] 22:05, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay Okay. I'm inactive anyway so. Yeah. No prob. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 19:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) That was mean! I didn't even get a goodbye! *Cries* [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Son Of Wisdom']] 22:46, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah you're right, which is why I'm not gonna be on today. Just a few minutes now! XD [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Son Of Wisdom']] 16:10, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello :). I wanted to know if you would like to join a new Collab? It's called The Assassins. If not then that's okay :) Realm of the Shadows Thanks :D, Yes please. That would be great :). If you have a character you want to add, just let me know :D Realm of the Shadows 03:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I totally understand, maybe sometime on friday or tuesday? I still have a lot of stuff do to during the week. Also, I only need a character from you. You can have up to three characters. So just message me the link :) Realm of the Shadows 21:06, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! :D ~ Realm of the Shadows 21:19, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey :). I'm going around getting the characters for The Assassins. I'm gonna make a cover so I just need the character pics ;) Realm of the Shadows 19:26, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Diplomacy: Impossible assuming from your very enthusiastic comment on the main page of Diplomacy: Impossible, I'm guessing you've read the little I have up and would like to thank you (sorry if this sounds really formal) for the most part I'm here to ask what specifically you've liked so far, before I start Chapter 3 (which is untitled for now) I likely would've done something like this earlier, but I haven't been on this wiki for a while (class work & writer's block) and once more, thank you for reading Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) HEY HUNTER! It's me, Potato, lol. Can you hurry up with your character for the Assassins? We can't start without 'em! XTaitoxShionx (talk) 03:07, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hunter :). It's your turn to write the second Chapter for The Assassins: Code Death. Just thought I would let you know. Realm of the Shadows 02:02, March 27, 2013 (UTC) You could have something happen to them while they're on the bus going to the grand canyon. Maybe a monster attacks them? Like a giant bird attacks them and one of them gets hurt badly. And then etc etc. Maybe something like that? Realm of the Shadows 02:14, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I think it's a good idea. But what if Hanna gets out and fights the bird in the air (You know because she has wings) And then she gets one of her wings damaged and she falls into the canyon? Realm of the Shadows 02:21, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I like writing from my persons POV too, but we're not doing that for this story. XTaitoxShinonx said you and him agreed to that. So that's why we're writing in other characters POVs. And I'm pretty sure you can do it how ever, first person or third person. It doesn't really madder. Realm of the Shadows 02:31, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. I thought it was different. Well I don't think that Ers knows. Or maybe he was just writing an introduction. Ether way I thought his chapter was fine. Realm of the Shadows 02:45, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hunt thanks for editing the mistakes on my pages :D 'preciate it. Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 13:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) About the 100 edits Thanks. I didn't realise I had so many. It just happened. Flynn (talk) 18:35, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hunter, I thought I would drop by and let you know that it's your turn to write chapter 7 for The Assassins. :) Realm of the Shadows 20:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I feel that way too. (But without the cussing. Please don't cuss while speaking to me.). Let us see what the choices are shall we? #Since Zahir has found another soul, you could write that out and have one of the members get kidnapped, hurt badly, get in a fight with another member, or get lost and run into a god/goddess that tells them something like Nemesis did to Leo. #You could have them capture the other soul quiet easily, but have one of them go off while they're trying to get the soul and run into a villian or run into someone or something from their past. Or just have them easedrop of a villian. #Last but not least. You could have them completely ignore the soul and they get in a huge fight on the bus and when they arrive at The Grand Canyon they're super mad at each other and go off on their own to figure out about the key. And one of them gets attacked while on their own and they have no one else to help them and they could get injured very badly or pass out. OR be kidnapped. Those are the Ideas that I have. You could use one of those or make up your own. Glad I could help ya! :D Realm of the Shadows 04:36, March 31, 2013 (UTC) That's alright ;). I updated The Assassins main page and put the list of chapters. Yeah that's alright. The actual deadline is friday night at midnight so you have all week to work on it. Realm of the Shadows 21:31, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to know if you started working on The chapter yet? Realm of the Shadows 20:11, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Please get on chat Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 13:30, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I treat people with respect.GreekArcher365 (talk • ) 15:09, April 12, 2013 (UTC) first off its actually the centerb of light, sure you can add your character on the center of light 2013 members. the details of the story you can read it on storm 's talk page cuz its so long im too lazy sorry... anyways sure you can join!! --We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 10:14, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hunter, just dropping by the say that it's your turn for The Assassins. :3 Realm of the Shadows 23:19, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Look Hunter. I know you're busy and stuff, and I ''REALLY ''Don't want to kick ''ANOTHER ''person out of the collab. So how about this. I'll give you until 'THIS 'Friday at Midnight to complete your chapter alright? If it isn't up by Saturday morning then you're out of the collab. Alright? Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 04:11, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hunter, just giving you a last minute heads up that the deadline for you Grand Prix Intro Chapter is tonight! If it's not up by tomorrow your character will be eliminated from the race. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 19:08, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I started it about a month or so ago, and haven't had much time to write since. I'm hoping to finish it up this week in between taking and studying for exams. I never meant to put the collab on hold for this long, but school just loves to get in the way of everything. I am who I am, and I am who I was, and I am who I will always be. 19:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hunter, I gave everybody two weeks to write their chapter. Majority of the other writers got their chapters done (Hermione managed by the skin of his teeth). [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 22:56, June 2, 2013 (UTC) P.S Two Hells will be restarting soon. hai hunter i was wondering if you still wanted to do Divergence in the Demigods. I need to know if all users are active before we start. I am the Doctor. 19:12, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hunter. We need to have a meeting for DitD. This is the only place we have. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 18:55, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yo, Diana! Sorry about this, but in the Demigod Grand Prix what kind of vehicle are you using? Why don't you make like M. C. Escher and get over yourself? (talk • ) 21:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/demigodcentral/images/0/09/My_wedding_dress.jpg 01:03, July 27, 2013 (UTC)~sib Hey Diana, we are re-starting The Assassins, give me some notification if you are still in [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 23:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) hey there Hunter! I would love to join CJ wiki again! Can I request being a chat mod, if it's okay with you? Hey, September ended, [[User talk:123Lou321|Let's wake up that guy from '''Green Day'!]] 07:42, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi... Umm... I'd like to join the CJ wiki.Why? Well 1. I am the Roman goddess of rainbows. 2. I am one of the most Roman people in all of my school. 3. I have drive,creativity, and determination to contribute to this wiki. sincerely, ARCUS. Taste The Rainbow .....Eat Skittles! 11:25 Oct 6 , 2013 (UTC) Hey Hunter. Question: Are you still up to do Two Hells? Let me know, Thanks. [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 13:41, December 29, 2013 (UTC) HI Hunt! How are you? I was wondering if you have some free time would you like to join a collab entitled Amaterasu? ThanksWe exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 06:20, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm so happy you accepted my invitation! Do you have any japanese characters? You could use it for the collab.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 12:07, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I look forward to seeing your character :)We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 06:21, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Amaterasu hey, just letting you know that it appears to be your turn to in Amaterasu Leengard Ustan (talk • ) 23:24, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hunter I haven't seen what character you'll be using in Amaterasu and Leen and I have been waiting for a week. (sorry for being impatience..) but could you please do it around this weekend our the next? If you cant would you like to be skipped and just write chapter 5 instead?We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 11:40, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Artemis can you now write chapter 3? btw I saw AIKA <3We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 07:17, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hunter I'll be writing chapter 3 instead, because it's been like a month and yet you haven't writen anything yet. Sorry We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 13:54, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm really sorry for not giving you an outline ...I'm the kind of writer who just let the story flow.. but ...here's the basic outline: ~Introduce the Jap God(Susano) and what his goals are ~ ~Introduce the Characters and how Susano found them~ ~Let the character meet each other and find out about Camp Half Blood one way or another..~ That's what I have so far..Maybe we could just discuss about the rest as the story progress? Would you still like to write Chap3?We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 12:47, February 7, 2014 (UTC) You have been Tagged! Refer to Blog for details. Crescendo Finale 13:29, February 28, 2014 (UTC) You've been tagged! Haha! Why don't you make like M. C. Escher and get over yourself? (talk • ) 23:42, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Need help with idea's? ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 15:45, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Alright so we're currently at the Grand Canyon. Melione and Lamia have opened a massive portal that ghost are escaping from. Lamia attacked Robyn and the two are now locked in a battle to the death. Aubrey told the group about some prophecy about war and darkness loosing a fight and two people dying. So I'm hoping the other members can somehow stall so I can write the death match with Lamia. So maybe have Courtney and the others try to work their way to Robyn but get intercepted by Melinoe or some giant monster. If you want to talk just message me and I'll get on chat. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]]''~Peace out.'' 13:40, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Hunter, don't worry. I'm also catching up with the story since I need to write Chapter 18 after you. Don't worry, be happy. And WRITE WRITE WRITE DanyYB~Is That Your Book? 15:55, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Yo I'm here....you wanted to talk well let's go Eins zwei Drei~ 20:44, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Yo hunter, since you're unbanned and leaving, I need you to make me b-crat so I can...'run' the wiki Eins zwei Drei~ 21:44, July 2, 2014 (UTC)